playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sagat
Sagat '''is a character from the ''Street Fighter ''franchise that appeared in nearly all ''Street Fighter ''games. Originally he is a boss character, later he became a regular playable character. Biography '''THE EMPEROR OF MUAY THAI Sagat was the one that held the first World Warrior Tournament to prove that he was not just the strongest Muay Thai fighter, but the strongest fighter in the world. Only one fighter that managed to reach and defeated Sagat, Ryu. Sagat nearly defeated Ryu, but Ryu tapped into Satsui No Hado and defeated Sagat with a Metsu Shoryuken. Plus, leaving a scar across Sagat's chest. THE LEGACY OF SAGAT *Street Fighter (1987 Game) *Street Fighter Alpha *Street Fighter Alpha 2 *Street FIghter Alpha 3 *Super Street Fighter 2 *Super Street Fighter 4 *Capcom Vs SNK: Millenium Fight 2000 *Capcom Vs SNK: Mark Of The Millenium 2001 *Capcom Vs SNK: EO *SNK Vs Capcom: SVC Chaos *Street Fighter X Tekken Arcade Opening Sagat has heard about a strange entity rumored to give a massive amount of power to who "defeats" the entity. Sagat also heard that there are a lot of people that has been searching for the strange entity to gain the power. But, it's not an easy way to get the power, again he heard that the ones that are searching for the power source has to fight other ones who are searching for the power. Sagat even gets surprised when he hears that his rival, Ryu are also searching the power source. Sagat doesn't want Ryu to take the power source, but Sagat wants it for himself to reclaim his title and prove himself once more to the world that he is the strongest fighter in the world, by defeating this entity. Rival Name : '''Jax '''Reason : '''Sagat was exploring the rival arena, impressed what this entity he heard has made this arena. This convinces Sagat that this entity was getting closer to him, feeling that he was the only one worthy to fight the entity. Suddenly, Jax came and says to Sagat that the "entity" he is talking can drive him mad. Sagat then says that everyone wants to defeat this entity and gain the power source, so does '''Jax himself. Knowing Jax lies, Sagat challenges Jax to fight him. Jax then proclaims that he is not going for the power source but to stop the power source that makes everyone wants this kind of power. Sagat then throws a tiger shot to Jax but Jax countered the shot with his missile. Then, Sagat prepares to fight Jax, so does Jax. '''Connection : '''Both of these characters has fought in Muay Thai style. But, while Sagat is a consistent Muay Thai fighter, which means he always uses Muay Thai fighting style, Jax only used Muay Thai some times and switches to Judo fighting style. Both of these characters are also muscular and known for its strength. But in different ways. Sagat was already really powerful, probably even near superhuman when he is at the Street Fighter game. While Jax's strength is already powerful during the early MK games. But not as strong as Sagat. Later, he replaced his arms with Bionic arm that increases his strength. Also, both of these characters are known to inflict a lot of damage in their gameplay. Transcript *Sagat : "Hmmm.... I am impressed with this place. I believe this entity I heard made this place. This might be the sign the entity is getting closer to me! I felt that this entity says that I am the only one that is worth to fight him! Then, I shall take this..." *Jax : "(Suddenly came) No! You cannot take the power source! It drives everyone mad to fight each other to the death to get this power! You must stop! Your path ends here!" *Sagat : "Hahahaha! Really? What's the problem everyone was fighting to the death for this power source? Everyone was reaching this power. But, I am the only one that reached this place! If everyone was looking for this entity, then, YOU also wants this power. And that makes your words are nothing but a lie! Prove yourself to me!" *Jax : "No! Listen to me! I'm not for the power source or the entity! I am here to stop the entity! It threatens everyone! It makes people mad! Including you! It's no worth you take this power! Think of the possibilities that can happen. You destroyed your county? Then you held a tournament and everyone came and you kill them! Can't you just think?" *Sagat : "(Performs his Tiger Shot) Shut up." *Jax : "(Destroys the shot with his missile) Alright then, you started this. But cause you might say I'm a coward, fine, let's do this." Ending After Sagat defeated Polygon Man, he gained the power source. When he came home to Thailand, people were cheering that Sagat was the only one that survived the battle. Sagat, felt proud, laughs and proclaims that he has reclaimed his title. But only a matter of time before another fighter showed up. Then, in a news broadcast, Sagat throws away a reporter and speaks that is there anyone was worth to defeat him once more. Everyone looks to Sagat at the TV, including the ones that is searching for Polygon Man. Then, Sagat says that because everyone was a coward, he invites them to Thailand. Then, using his new power, he killed all of the guys who are invited. Then, he laughs loudly and says again he has reclaimed his title of not Emperor Of Muay Thai anymore, but the God Of Muay Thai. Gameplay Sagat was an easy character to use. His attack is also efficient and easy to use. Plus devastating and can gain a lot of APs. Although using only one move just gives a low amount of AP. His ranged and melee attacks are also balanced. Although melee dominates. His super moves is actually his super attacks from Street Fighter series. Unluckily, some of his attacks cannot be performed in air. His moves has been expanded too. All moves are chainable. Movelist *Straight Punch-Square : Sagat punches his enemy with his right hand. *Crouching H Punch-Up Square : Sagat crouches down and performs a launcher like punch, but doesn't launch the enemy to the air. *High Step Kick-right Square : Sagat kicks his enemy with a high kick. It can miss some characters that is smaller than him. Sometimes, in close range it can hit everyone, Sackboy cannot be hit by this. It can easily hit tall characters such as Big Daddy or Nemesis. *Focus Attack-Hold Square then release : Sagat crushes his enemy with his elbow and knee, leaving an ink like motion. Taken from SF 4. Hold longer for better power. *Enemy Knockdown Kick-Down Square : Sagat knocks his enemy down. *Standing L Punch-Left Square : Sagat punches his enemy like a similar manner to Crouching H Punch but in a standing position. Quick to perform but generates low AP. *Tiger Uppercut-Triangle : Sagat does his iconic Tiger Uppercut. Air version available. *Tiger Knee-Left Triangle : Sagat does his Tiger Knee. Air version makes Sagat do an air dash while executing it. *Tiger Burst-Right Triangle : Sagat performs quick straight punches. *Tiger Raid-Down Triangle : Sagat performs his classic barrage of kicks. This version is the heavy version which ends with a flaming kick. Air version is available and has a faster speed. *Tiger Crack-Up Triangle : Sagat performs a 3-hit-version of his Tiger Uppercut. *Tiger Shot-Circle : Sagat does his iconic Tiger Shot. Sagat shots a fireball. *Low Tiger Shot-Down Circle : The same like Tiger Shot, but Sagat shots it while ducking. *Tiger Shot Barrage-Right Circle : Sagat shots a "3 round burst" Tiger Shot. *Tiger Beam-Left Circle : New move. Sagat shots a line of laser like fiery line. *Tiger Ball-Up Circle : New move. Sagat "throws" a big fireball to his enemy. Has a limited explosion, can hit nearby enemies that are caught in the explosion. Throw Moves : *Tiger Rage-right stick left : His iconic "so-called-throw-move". Sagat grabs his enemy and starts kicking his enemy with his knee in the stomache 5 times. Generates 20 AP. *King's Smash-right stick right : New throw move. Sagat grabs his enemy and slams his enemy to the ground left and right and repeats it all over 3 times. Generates 25 AP. *Executioner's Punishment-left stick left : New throw move. Sagat grabs his enemy with both of his hands and spins them in full speed, then punches his enemy's face when Sagat lets go his enemy, knocking them back and down. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up : R1 *Block : L1 *Evade : L1 + Left stick right/ left Super Moves *Tiger Cannon (Level 1) : Sagat does his Tiger Cannon. Shots a fireball like Tiger Shot but insta kills everyone that hits the projectile. Also, has an added effect, which is a medium sized explosion that insta kills everyone in the explosion. *Tiger Genocide (Level 2) : Sagat does the Tiger Genocide. Sagat performs a combo consisting of Tiger Knee and Tiger Uppercut. Both insta kills. Tiger Knee insta kills the target in front of Sagat and can hit another one behind. While the Tiger Uppercut insta kills the closest enemy to Sagat and an enemy in the air that is hit by the uppercut. *Tiger Destruction (Level 3) : Sagat does his Tiger Destruction. For this one, its cinematic. The enemy's are in front of Sagat. While Sagat says,"Tiger...." Then the enemies ran away from Sagat and then Sagat says,"...Destruction!" Then he starts the super move by hitting the enemies with the Tiger Knee, then hit some more enemies with another Tiger Uppercut then finishes the last enemy with a fiery Tiger Uppercut, insta killing everyone. Combo Moves *Tiger Fangs-Square 3x : Sagat does a high kick followed up by a low kick then ends with a "launcher" punch. *Tiger Claws-Circle+ Square+ Triangle : Sagat does a quick light punch followed up by a knockdown kick and stomps the enemy. *Tiger Slash-Triangle+ Square+ Triangle : Sagat does two high kicks then drops his elbow to his enemy. *Fury Maw-Circle+ Triangle+ Circle :Sagat elbows his enemy, then followed by a knuckle punch then Sagat normally uppercuts his enemy. Quotes *When Selected : **"I am the emperor of Muay Thai!" **"I am the strongest of all fighters!" **"Not even a fly!" *Prematch : **"You dare challenge the emperor?!" *Item Pick-Up : **"An emperor has no need of an item." **"This belongs to the trash can!" **"This will help." **"Let's see what this thing can do." **"I didn't want this!" **"Who made this?" *Using Tiger Cannon : **"Tiger... Cannon!" *Using Tiger Genocide : **"Tiger.... Genocide!" *Using Tiger Destruction : **"Tiger... Destruction!!!" *Successfull KO : **"You are the worst fighter!" **"You do not stand a chance against me!" **"And stay down!" **"You are a pathethic foolish scum!" **"Die!" **"Nothing can stop me!" *Respawn : **"How dare you!" **"I am called the emperor for anything!" **"Death cannot approach me!" Taunt *Sudden threat : Sagat surprises his enemy by nearly kneeing his enemy. Although it won't hit or surprises the enemy... *Meditation : Sagat sits down and meditates, then wakes up again and gives a misearable look to his enemy. *Tiger Spirit : Sagat backflips and goes back to the ground in a tiger like stance and gets up again. Introduction *Emperor Of Muay Thai : Sagat cracks his knuckle and crosses his arm over his chest. *I Always Win : Sagat steps into the battlefield and gives an arrogant look and says,"I always win!" *Tiger Kicks : Sagat performs quick kicks before ending it with a Tiger Knee and goes into fighting stance. Winning Screen *The Ending : Sagat crosses his arm and laughs maniacally like his SF 4 victory animation. *Emperor's Greatness : Sagat raises his hands up and laughs. *Gift Of The Emperor : Sagat yells and laughs. Victory Theme *Defaut Theme *Street Fighter X Tekken *Street Fighter 4 Losing Screen *The Ending : Sagat falls down to his knee, then all of his body falls down. *Emperor's Greatness : Sagat touches his scar and growls, feeling the pain in the scar. *Gift Of The Emperor : Sagat falls down to his knee and punches the ground. Idle Animation *Sagat crosses his arm and stares at his enemy. Results Screen *Victory : Sagat smiles in a scary way to the camera. *Loss : Sagat puts his hands to his head. Costumes Default HIs default looks that appeared in nearly all SF games. Variants : *Default : His default looks. *Red : Same body but with red trunks. *Green : Green trunks *Black : Black trunks and black bandages. Body is colored grey. Young Sagat His younger version pre-Street Fighter. He still retains his body size although this is the younger version. Variants are : *Default : Default looks *Red : Red headband and trunks and also red bandages. *Green : Green headband, trunks and bandages. *Black : Black headband, trunks, bandages and hair. Street Fighter 2 Champion Edition His appearence in SF 2 Champion Edition. Now he has 2 scars, one at the head and one across his chest. And now he wears red trunks. Variants are : *Default : Red trunks *Blue : Looks like the SF 4 Sagat.... But the 2 stripes in Sagat's trunks are yellow. *Yellow : Yellow trunks and the scars now glow yellow like in Capcom Vs SNK. The trunks' stripes are black colored. *Orange : Orange trunks and orange-glowing-scars. Green trunks' stripes. Minion Sagat's minion will be Adon. Unlocked at rank 8. Trivia *Adon, his minion was originally planned as a playable fighter. *He has no DLC minion. But, originally, it is planned to be his rival in SF X TK, Paul. *Sagat is one of the tallest character in PlayStation All-Stars FanFiction Royale.. Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:PlayStation 4 Characters